Samuelet(temporary title)
by Angelic Phantomcrow
Summary: Dean gets a mysterious cursed object from John though no one knows its purpose. Now things happens. Dean has gotten attached and John just wants to get rid of it. For the better. But is it really? AU! Sam and Dean aren't brothers... maybe Wincest later, but that's uncertain.
1. Chapter 1

He-Ho!^^

Well, first chapter of one of my many fanfiction ideas for Supernatural...

Argh!...so many ideas for different fandoms...

Anyway first one for Supernatural!^^

Ara, write me, if you like the story title or suggest another one^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Dean gets a mysterious cursed object from John though no one knows its purpose.

Now things happens. Dean has gotten attached and John just wants to get rid of it.

For the better. But is it really? AU! Sam and Dean aren't brothers...maybe Wincest later, but that's uncertain.

* * *

"Dean!"

John's gruff voice resounded through the container.

From the next section Dean immediately came laying down the dagger he had been playing with.

"Yes, dad?"

"This one, too", John said handing his son another box containing a cursed item.

After an incident with a rabbit's foot that actually got stolen they decided to get rid of the most dangerous objects John had stored so far for safe-keeping or at least the ones possible to be destroyed.

"What kind of object is this one?", Dean asked curiously.

John looked at the box.

Thoughtfully.

And after awhile he answered: "It's a necklace"

"And what does it do?", Dean wanted to know.

Normally he wouldn't do so, but this box interested him.

It wasn't just the strange feeling of warmth he got from it, but also the fact that it had more protection and restraining carvings and sigils then all the others.

"We don't know", John gave fact that he had even included others for the knowledge yet they came out with nothing.

Dean still raised an eyebrow at this.

"Then what are we going to do with it?"

That was indeed a good question John thought.

He din't know what exactly it was, and he didn't know what it was supposed to do, nor did he know how to destroy it.

"Burn it, would be a good try. Go salt and burn it, Dean", he ordered.

Dean complied he took all the boxes that could be get rid of this that way and makes his way to the outside preparing a fire.

Smiling at the blazing flames he began to throw one box after another into the fire flaring and colouring it depending on the item that was inside.

He raised an eyebrow when one box broke into pink awful smelling smoke.

Surely that had been a failed love spell.

He laughed reaching with his hand behind him searching for the next object.

It was the last. The strange necklace.

He stopped in mid-movement withdrawing his hand with the box looking at the box again.

Somehow he just couldn't destroy it without knowing at least what the necklace looked like.

And his father didn't say he couldn't take a look.

Curiosity got the better out of him and he creaked it open.

The necklace was simple and in his opinion plain strange.

The amulet seemed to be made from bronze.

A face with horns and a swirl over the eyes.

And a leather cord to wear it.

Even though his dad had said it was dangerous and categorized it under cursed Dean stretched his hand for it.

Thoughtfully he pondered over the fact that he actually wanted to take it from its confinement.

He was unsure now.

It seemed harmless enough, but with supernatural items one could never know.

Especially with cursed ones.

If the rabbit foot hadn't shown what could have happened.

Though dad said he didn't even know what it was there for.

Dean decided to later ask his father how it got categorized as cursed object.

Reluctantly and somehow somewhat unwillingly he closed the box again.

Then his father called him.

And startled out of his thoughts he had actually let go of the box.

Hitting the ground the box fell open and the amulet landed two a half feet away.

His father called again.

In slight panic over his mishap and his dad's occasional impatient he scooted the box up and in the fire before hastily grabbing the necklace.

It was pulsing warmly and regularly in his hand.

Like a life. A heart.

Dean smiled.

Well, he could always destroy it later.

And nothing had happened yet.

Yeah, he could always take care of it later.

The necklace itself went around his neck and under his shirt.

Hopefully he wasn't going to regret it, but the necklace gave him a feeling of warmth and familiarity.

Even more then his father did.

He just felt guilty about the fact that he disobeyed.

Hiding something from his father.

This was a first.

"Dean!"

"Coming, dad!"

With this he jogged back inside to see what else his father got.

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(Well, tell me what you think~!^^ And just so you know, this is just the prologue...and the first chapter is already finished, but no time to put that up, too, so it's coming soon~!^^ And for everyone who also read Incomplete Sky chapter in work...there are...just...some small complications... Thank you for your time!^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2

He-Ho!^^

Finally time to do this!^^

So, now the next chapter!^^ Or better said chapter one...Hihi!^^

And thanks to Dorianimeyaoilover for the very first review of this story!^^

And the offer still stands:

Ara, write me, if you like the story title or want to suggest another one^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Dean gets a mysterious cursed object from John though no one knows its purpose.

Now things happens. Dean has gotten attached and John just wants to get rid of it.

For the better. But is it really? AU! Sam and Dean aren't brothers...maybe Wincest later, but that's uncertain.

* * *

**6 months later**

Dean was definitely pissed.

His father had momentarily assigned him on a solo hunt.

When he had heard that he felt proud.

His dad rarely did that.

And nothing could really damp his mood, but it didn't make him any happier about standing knee-deep in the wetland of Lousiana searching around, because of some stupid haunting.

He was doing this just for the people, if you can still call this crazy tourist that.

The ghost of a murder victim that was drowned here sixty years ago had suddenly decided for the need of companionship of other tourist.

The number had hit six yesterday and Dean wasn't going to let it become seven.

He just need to find the bones and then salt and burn them.

Easier said then done.

It was hot, humid, dark and all this stupid mosquitos were getting on his nerve.

He tasted with his hands under surface again.

The body or what is left from it should be here somewhere.

Dean nearly recoiled his hand when he actually came in touch with something.

The feeling was more then just uncomfortable, but he held on and slowly pulled it up.

Well, this was ugly.

The body had began rotting fast in the swamp with all the microorganism, but the dampness also partly conserved it.

Now it was bones with partly rotten skin or flesh covering and even some lone hair hanging at sections of the head and the mud didn't do good on the coloring.

Not to mention the smell and lone insects here and there.

Wanting to get it done quickly Dean begun dragging the body to higher ground where he laid it down again.

Next to it stood salt and gasoline at the ready.

He smiled.

It was time to burn something.

Quickly the body was covered in salt, which soaked up a big amount of the water not making it look any better before being drenched in gasoline, but when Dean lit his lighter the fire went out again.

And suddenly he felt very cold.

Slightly flickering arms looking rather female snucked around his waist pulling him against the owner.

Definitely defined female curves were pressing against his backside and Dean felt frustration knowing a ghost was sadly a waste.

Trying to wiggle out of her grasp he found himself paralyzed.

The ghost was now breathing near to his ear putting her chin on a hand now on his shoulder

"Come with me", it whispered seductively, "I'm lonely"

And he gulped.

His mind was now clouded he could feel his body was slowly lacking oxygen.

The offer now strangely actually sounded tempting.

He needed to get away fast to catch breath before he lost consciousness.

Damn, fucking ghost.

"You know", he said with a loop-side grin, "sorry beauty, but I prefer the living"

An angry screech and he was flunged at the next nearby tree.

Too far from his salt-loaded guns.

And even under his t-shirt the skin on his back shredded on the rough bark and he groaned in pain.

His head hitting a half-broken branch bringing it fully-down with him when he slid down to the ground.

White patches were blurring on the dark surrounding in front of his eyes.

Damn, fucking ghost.

He spat blood out having slightly bitten on the tip of his tongue when he crashed while blinking a few times to get a clear view again.

"Wow", he said staring at the ghost a few feet away from him, "my mistake. Not such a beauty"

The ghost has reverted to the form of what was left of her body glaring with one rotten eyeball at him.

She flickered in front of him staring at two smaller branches and they began to levitate into the air.

"Why?", she screamed and one of the branches buried itself into his left thigh.

"Why won't you stay with me?", she screamed again and embed the other one in his other thigh.

Something was definitely wrong with this ghost.

Definitely wrong.

Smiling a creepily gentle smile she straddled him putting her cold hands around his neck.

And it felt like she was sucking the his breath out of him.

His life.

The edges of his vision begone to blurry slowly being consumed by the black cold void he was feeling.

That was when it happened.

Still half conscious slipping in and out something over his heart begun to glow in a dim pulsating light matching the speed of his own heartbeat filling him with a familiar warmth.

The necklace.

He nearly forgot about it since he never took it off, but it was always a comforting presence in the back of his mind since he slipped it on.

And now it was a quite life saving presence, because suddenly the ghost begun to scream in agony trying to tear at its head.

The body had suddenly set fire.

He could see it burning from where he was laying.

The ghost begun to glim, small sparks ate holes into it fabricating ashes before the whole woman flackered and molted.

As it disappeared the glow of the necklace faded back into a comforting warmth.

Exhausted Dean closed his eyes giving himself to welcoming sleep.

He was to tired to move. His mind to foggy.

Maybe he had lost too much blood?

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(So, how is chapter one? I know it's not really longer then the prologue yet...But well... Good? Bad? Hope you had fun!^^ Well, so what are your thoughts about the necklace/amulet and yeah, it actually looks like the one Dean had gotten from Sam *chuckle* Happy!^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


End file.
